Go Into The Book
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Riku membeli sebuah buku tua di toko antik, dia menemukan kotak kecil yang di sembunyikan di buku itu, kotak kecil itu berisi telur naga yang sangat indah dan berganti warna setiap menit... Yak! ini fic kedua saya, RnR please! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Go Into The Book**

Disclaimer : Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Genre : Adventure/Mystery

Rating : K

By : Muthiruma Youichi

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje (mungkin), hancur lebur

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

Suatu pagi ketika aku sedang iseng melihat-lihat toko antik, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam tokonya, di rak merah deretan 9 aku menemukan buku besar tua, dan kertasnya sudah menguning karena umur. Entah mengapa aku tertarik dengan buku tua kusam itu, seperti ada gaya magnetik berupa sihir yang menarikku untuk membelinya.

"Pak, buku ini berapa harganya?" aku menanyakan kepada penjualnya yang sudah tua, berkacamata, kurus, pendek, rambutnya sudah jarang dan berwarna putih.

"Hmm.. kalau untukmu nak, aku beri 1800 yen saja," jawab pria tua itu. suaranya serak dan parau.

"Ini pak uangnya," lalu aku memberikan uang selembar 1000 yen dan recehan 800 yen. Saat aku keluar dari toko dia memberi nasihat.

"Bawa buku itu baik-baik, lari pulang ke rumah, jangan tunjukkan kepada siapa-siapa, atau kejahatan akan menimpa dunia," dia berkata seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi aku tetap berjalan keluar toko dan berlari pulang ke rumah. Aku mengikuti kata-katanya, aku berlari dengan sangat cepat, memakai kecepatanku 4,6 detik.

"Hosh.. hosh.." nafasku tersengal-sengal, buku itu kupeluk erat di dadaku dengan kedua tangan, aku terus berlari hingga aku sampai di rumah.

*Braak!* pintu yang kubuka dengan kasarnya.

"AKU PULANG!" aku berteriak dan melempar sepatu, menaiki tangga dengan berisik, sehingga ibuku berteriak.

"Riku! Jangan lari-lari!" tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku memasuki kamar, mengunci pintu.

"Fiuuh.. hosh.. hosh.." aku menghembuskan nafas lega, dan dengan hati-hati aku membuka buku itu, buku itu membuatku sangat tertarik, saat aku menyentuh lembaran kertas yang menguning, tiba-tiba ada suatu gambar.

"Hah? I,ini aku?" aku berkata, kaget karena gambar itu diriku yang memakai baju vampire dan di sebelahnya ada naga besar berwarna biru gelap.

Lalu kucoba membalikkan halamannya, saat kubuka ada tulisan yang berisi.

_**Cara menetaskan telur naga**_

_**Saat bulan purnama kau harus membawanya ke tempat yang penuh dengan cahaya bulan purnama.**_

_**Kau harus mengucapkan mantra "**__**Egó**__**̱**__** ki esý mazí eímaste éna, eseís kai egó**__**̱**__** pánta tha eínai gia pánta mazí" **_

_**Tunggu 3 jam, dan kau harus memeluknya, agar naga itu menjadi milikmu.**_

"I,INI SERIUS?" tidak sengaja aku berteriak.

"Ada apa Riku?" ibuku bertanya kerena tadi aku berteriak, lalu aku menjawab.

"Tak ada apa-apa Oka-san!" aku kembali melanjutkan membaca, tapi saat aku mau melanjutkan aku membuka halaman paling belakang, dan disana terdapat kotak yang sekepalan tangan, seperti sengaja di sembunyikan di situ.

"Jangan-jangan.. ini telur naganya?" aku bertanya terhadap diriku sendiri.

Lalu kucoba membuka kotaknya, dan ternyata tebakanku benar, itu telur berwarna biru gelap tapi warnanya berubah-ubah, kadang menjadi merah, dan hitam.

"Indah sekali.." tanpa kusadari aku mengatakan itu saat aku menatap lama-lama telurnya.

Bulan purnama.. itu bukannya akan terjadi malam ini? Aku terburu-buru melihat tanggal yang melekat di dinding kamarku yang berwarna biru.

"Benar! YEAH! Akan kumulai hari ini juga!" teriakku.

Pukul 11.55.

Aku menelan ludah, hatiku berdebar-debar, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, sudah kutempatkan di tempat yang akan terkena banyak cahaya bulan purnama.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melekat di lengan kiriku.

"11.57, 3 menit lagi."

Awan semakin menyingkir dari bulan, dan..

Yak! Bulan purnama dengan cahayanya yang terang menyinari telur. Dan tak lupa aku mengucapkan mantra sekarang "_**Egó**__**̱**__** ki esý mazí eímaste éna, eseís kai egó**__**̱**__** pánta tha eínai gia pánta mazí**_". Aku menghapalnya tadi.

Aku duduk di rerumputan, di halaman, aku menyetel _handphoneku_ agar terbangun jam 3 nanti.

03.00

*An an an!* alarm handphoneku yang lagu Doraemon berbunyi.

Lalu aku bangun dari tidur di rerumputan.

"Hah? Aku ada dimana?" aku celingukan seperti orang bingung, tapi setelah itu aku baru sadar, dan aku langsung memeluk telurnya, telurnya bergerak-gerak.

"Waa!" tapi aku tetap memeluknya, lalu satu kaki depannya keluar dari cangkang itu. kedua kaki depannya sudah keluar, dan sekarang kaki belakangnya, kepalanya, dan..

*Prak!* telur itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak sengaja kulepas pelukanku karena kaget melihat sesosok binatang keluar dari telur. Lalu kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengusapnya, awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya setelah itu dia mengulurkan kepalanya dan menyentuh telapak tanganku.

"ARGH!" rasa sakit bagai disambar petir, saat kulihat telapak tanganku. Ada tanda petir di kanan bawah telapak tangan yang kanan.

"Krr?" suaranya seperti seekor kucing, dia mempunyai kepala kadal, sayap kelelawar, ekor kadal, dan badannya menyerupai kadal.

"Tenang kawan, hmph.. aku harus memberimu nama," lalu aku berlari sambil memeluknya, aku berlari menuju kamarku.

Eit! Aku hampir lupa kalau ini jam 3 pagi, dan aku bisa dimarahi kalau ketahuan keluar rumah jam segini. Jadi kupelankan kakiku, dan tatami di rumah mengerang.

Setelah sampai kamar, aku membuka kamus bahasa Yunani. Aku bertanya kepada naga kecil itu.

"Apa kamu suka nama megali?" kutanya seperti itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kucari-cari nama lain, kutanya lagi.

"Nero?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Stoicheio?" kepalanya di goyangkan ke kiri dan kanan seperti sebelumnya.

"Astrapi?"

"Pagos?"

Dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat aku menyebutkan.

"Droseros?" aku menanyakan ini, dia terbang dengan suara.

"Krr!" okay, suara dengkuran kucing, dan matanya bersinar.

Walau dia aneh, dengan kulit birunya itu entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Dia terbang kesana-kemari, dan kurasa dia menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berbaring, karena dia menemukan saputanganku dan tidur diatasnya, dia tidur meringkuk (A/N: yang nggak tau meringkuk, itu yang melingkarkan badannya sendiri). Setelah itu matanya terpejam perlahan-lahan.

"Hooahhm.." tampaknya aku juga mengantuk seperti hewan kecil ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

*Kriing!* jam wekerku berbunyi. Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat ke arah sang naga kecil yaitu Droseros. Tapi naga itu tidak ada di tempat tidurnya semalam!

"Droseros?"

"Kamu ada dimana?" aku melihat bawah tempat tidurku, melihat ke sekeliling, dan.. ah-ha! Itu dia!

"Kamu lagi apa Droseros?" kulihat dia sedang memakan hamsterku satu-satunya!

"Droseros! Nggak boleh lagi!" aku langsung menariknya dari kandang hamster. Dan naga kecil itu bersendawa.

"huh! Dasar!" lalu aku berganti pakaian, dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan, sebelumnya aku menyimpan Droseros di kotak yang berlubang dan menguncinya.

"Selamat pagi Oka-san!" seruku kepada ibuku.

"Selamat pagi Riku, ini sarapannya sudah siap, kamu hari ini ada kegiatan apa aja?" tanya ibuku.

"Hm.. nanti aku mau ke perpustakaan," jawabku dan aku menggeserkan kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Dan mulai memakan sarapannya.. tunggu!

"Oka-san! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini masak nabe?" tanyaku dengan keheranan.

"Oh.. sekali-sekali coba aja," kata ibuku dengan santai. Lalu aku pun terpaksa memakan nabe.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," kataku seperti biasa jika sudah selesai makan. Aku merapikan piring-piring bekas makananku.

"Oka-san aku ke atas terus ke perpustakaan dulu ya," kataku sembari naik tangga menuju kamarku.

"Iya, pulang sebelum makan malam!" jawab ibuku di dapur yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Oka-san! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus pulang sebelum makan malam!" omelku, yang sudah ada di pintu kamarku dan memasukinya.

"Nanti malam, ada keluarga Kobayakawa," kata ibuku.

"Oka-san serius?" aku sampai keluar kamar dan menuju tangga dan melihat ke bawah.

"Iya, nanti kita makan malam bersama," kepala ibuku muncul dari pintu dapur.

"YEAH! Sena datang!" teriakku bersemangat, aku akan menunjukkan hal ini. Eh, tunggu sebentar sekarang kan musim panas dan biasanya libur, dan aku belum melihat ayah.

"Oka-san, Oto-san kok nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya?" tanyaku.

"Oto-san lagi senam radio," jawab ibuku, yang sudah selesai mencuci.

"Oh.. lagi ya?" yah.. akhir-akhir ini ayahku sering senam radio. Tapi jangan dipikirkan, sekarang.. aku akan meneliti Droseros!

Saat aku memasuki kamar, aku melihat ke kotak yang berlubang itu, tapi kotak itu sudah terbuka! Droseros menghilang! Aku melihat kotak itu, ternyata memang dari dalam terbukanya.

Kemana naga kecilku?

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. three dragon!

**Go Into The Book**

Disclaimer : Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Genre : Adventure/Mystery

Rating : K

By : Muthiruma Youichi

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje (mungkin), hancur lebur

.

.

**Don't like leave this fic NOW! **

**Don't like don't read**

.

Chapter 2

Aku mencarinya di semak-semak, aku berlari, dan berlari, aku terus mencarinya tetapi tidak ketemu.

"Droseros!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Suaraku serak parau memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang jika melihat naga kecil itu? apakah akan di bunuh? ARGH! Tiba-tiba terjadi sengatan listrik di telapak tanganku, aku merabanya. Dan ternyata sengatan itu berasal dari lambang petir yang kudapatkan tadi malam. Ya.. itu sengatan Droseros...

"DIMANA KAU?" aku berteriak lebih kencang, tiba-tiba ada bayangan terlintas di kepalaku, hanya sekilas, tapi sangat jelas dan sangat _familiar. _lalu kucoba aku menenangkan diriku, dan memejamkan mata, hingga hanya detak jantungku yang terdengar di jalan sepi itu.

DEG

DEG!

Bayangan itu semakin jelas, dan kulihat di bayangan itu ada Droseros terjepit di tempat sampah. Dia memberi tahu lokasinya dengan cara itu. lalu aku langsung menuju tempat itu, dan ternyata benar! Dia terjepit di dalam tong sampah di antar tumpukan sampah. Dia memberi bayangan lagi..

_Aku sedang mencari makanan, lalu kutemukan tempat-tempat yang ada sisa makanan ini, saat aku sedang menikmati sisa daging tiba-tiba ada pria besar yang membawa sebuah tempat sampah dan melemparkan semua isinya, jadi aku tertimpa oleh sampah itu._

Dia memberi bayangan dan suaranya. Lalu dia bertengger di bahuku. Lalu kita berjalan pulang, tiba-tiba ada orang yang sedang lari dan menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi Kaitani!" sapa Bu Tanaka.

"Se,selamat pagi," dadaku berdegup kencang, aku takut jika Bu Tanaka akan melihat Droseros.

"Ng? Kenapa nak Kaitani?" dia bertanya, aku bingung mengapa dia tidak berkomentar tentang Droseros?

"Eh? Ee.. nggak apa-apa kok! Aku duluan ya, mau ke perpus," kataku, ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, daag nak Kaitani," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Sampai akhir pembicaraan, Bu Tanaka nggak menanyakan tentang naga ini.

_Aku tidak akan terlihat oleh orang yang tidak percaya adanya naga, jika aku berbicara.. tepatnya pikiranku dan pikiranmu mulai menyatu, kita bisa memikirkan sesuatu dan terkirim, dan itu berupa sebuah gambar._

Tiba-tiba Droseros berkata, tapi kulihat mulutnya tetap terkatup, mungkin seperti kata-katanya, kita bisa mengirim pikiran masing-masing.

'Be,berarti kalau Sena nggak percaya ada naga, aku tidak bisa berpetualang bersama Sena?' aku mencoba mengirim pikiranku. Dan ternyata ia menanggapinya!

_Menurutmu dia akan percaya adanya naga?_

'Hmph.. menurutku dia akan percaya.'

_Kalau begitu dia bisa melihatku, tapi hanya 1 orang yang bisa melihatku selain kamu, orang kedua.._

'Maksudmu setelah yang pertama melihatmu itu aku?'

_Ya! Dan kamu memilikiku. Akulah yang memilihmu, saat kau berada di toko kuno._

'Haa? Kamu yang menarikku untuk membeli buku itu?'

_Ya, kamu masih belum merasakannya?_

'Merasakan? Dari tadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan'

_Kamu mempunyai kekuatan spesial! Dan hanya kamu yang bisa memilikiku!_

'APAA? H,huh! Mana mungkin itu terjadi, apa buktinya?'

_Nanti kamu akan tahu hal itu, sekarang kita harus pergi, tapi tidak ke perpustakaan_

'Kalau begitu kita kemana?'

_Kerumah anak yang kamu sebut itu, kita harus segera, jika ada orang lain yang melihatku anak itu tidak bisa melihatku._

'O,ok' lalu aku berjalan menuju rumah Sena, kita naik Shinkansen, agar cepat sampai di Tokyo (**A/N : **saya tidak tahu rumah Sena dan Riku, jadi disini saya menulis rumah Sena berada di Tokyo dan rumah Riku berada di Shibuya )

Setelah sampai di stasiun aku langsung menuju rumah Sena yang dekat Bus sekolah.

Ting-Tong

Aku terus menekan bel tanpa perduli bahwa Sena sudah membukakan pintu.

"Se,Sena!" aku kaget setengah mati, karena aku baru melihat muka Sena yang bosan melihatku menekan bel.

"Ehm.. Riku.. ng.. a,ada apa?" Sena seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Droseros kubiarkan bertengger di pundakku.

"Ah! Kamu tidak senang atas kedatanganku?" tanyaku. Aku heran mengapa dia belum menanyakan tentang Droseros? Tapi samar-samar aku melihat sesuatu di belakang Sena..

"Eh? Nggak kok!" jawab Sena, tapi aku tidak memedulikan jawaban itu, aku penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' di belakang Sena.

"Yang di belakangmu itu apa?" aku bertanya kepada Sena, dia terlihat panik dan dahinya keluar keringat.

"Eh? Ehm.. nggak ada apa-apa kok!" jawabnya. Tapi aku sudah melangkah maju, menerobos Sena dan memasuki rumahnya secara paksa, kemudian aku melihat 'sesuatu' itu...

"I,ITU KAN NAGA!" teriakku kelepasan. Kulihat Sena di belakang, dia terlihat pasrah saja.

"Hhh.. ya, itu nagaku namanya -" kata Sena mengaku. Aku kaget, dan refleks aku menanyakan itu kepada Droseros.

'Ada naga lain! Kamu tidak bilang hal itu!' aku mengirim pikiran, dia membalasnya.

_Aku tidak tahu, aku baru merasakan instingku bekerja saat kau mendekati rumah ini._

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan, jika ada naga lain di dunia ini.. berarti ada banyak naga!

"Sena, - kapan kau pelihara?" aku coba bertanya.

"Ehm.. kemarin malam," dia mengangkat naga itu kepundaknya. Aku memperhatikan mereka. Mereka seperti sedang berkomunikasi, Sena menghadap naganya, mereka saling berhadapan seperti bicara tapi dalam pikiran mereka lama memerhatikan mereka, kurasa Sena sadar dan berkata.

"Dia bilang di sekitar sini ada 3 naga, 1 nagaku, 1 nagamu, yang 1 lagi tidak tahu ada di mana," jelas Sena. lalu aku memulai pembicaraan, bahwa nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama, saat itu juga kita akan mencari naga ke 3 untuk mencari informasi mengapa ada naga di dunia ini. Dan Sena pun mengangguk setuju, malam ini Sena akan menginap.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba. Keluarga Kobayakawa sudah datang, menu makan malam pun sangat ber variasi. Hanya saja, aku tidak nafsu makan.. aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan langsung mencari naga ke 3!

O'oh.. Droseros dan - keluar dari kamarku, dan menuruni tangga satu per satu, dan masuk ke bawah meja makan panjang ini. Aku dan sena saling bertukar pandang, tatapan kita horror.

"Kamu kenapa Riku?" tanya ibuku, aku tersentak kaget dan fokus memakan nasi dengan sumpitku sambil menjawab pertanyaan ibuku.

"Ti,tidak ada apa-apa kok bu," kataku terbata-bata. Aku merasakan sesuatu di kakiku, dan Droseros memberikan gambar-gambaran bahwa ia lapar, dan menginginkan udang yang sedang kumakan ini. Aku yang mengerti maksudnya langsung melirik kiri kanan, memastikan tidak ada yang tau saat aku akan menjatuhkan makanan ini dan memberikannya pada Droseros.

Yak! Ku jatuhkan makanan ini, untunglah tidak menimbulkan bunyi karena mulut Droseros langsung menangkap makanan yang jatuh itu. Ia melingkarkan tubuhnya di kakiku, pertanda bahwa ia ingin lebih. Sepertinya Sena yang ada di sebelah kananku juga sedang memberikan makanan pada naganya.

.

.

.

"Sena, jangan nakal ya," ucap ibunya saat ibunya akan beranjak pergi dari kediaman Kaitani. Muka Sena berubah merah dengan cepat karena perlakuan ibunya yang masih menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Ukh, Oka-san! Aku sudah bilang, jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu! aku bukan anak kecil lagi Oka-san, aku sudah SMA," sepertinya ibunya Sena sudah terbiasa atas perlakuan anaknya itu, dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yasudah, kami pamit dulu ya," semua mengantarkan kepergian kedua orang tua Sena.

.

.

.

Di kamar.

"Sena! kita akan pergi larut malam, setelah Oka-san dan Oto-san tidur, jadi sekarang kita tidur dulu," jelasku bagaikan pemimpin kelompok pramuka.

"Baik bos!" Sena menjawabnya diiringi hormat dengan tangan di kepalanya. Akhirnya kita menggelar 2 futon dan tidur, tidak lupa aku menyalakan alarm jam 12 p.m.

Samar-samar aku melihat mimpiku, yang menggambarkan bahwa ke 3 naga tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dan yang terkuat, tapi ada 1 lagi naga yang memiliki kekuatan yang terkuat walau naga itu tidak berada di dunia manusia. Droseros.. kekuatannya sama seperti warnanya.. air, laut seperti Dewa Yunani Poseidon. - kekuatannya juga sama seperti warnanya, api, fire from hell.. seperti Dewa Yunani -. Ah, ada satu lagi.. naga berwarna hitam kelam seperti langsung membuatmu memasuki jurang keputus asaan.. Darkness.. menguasai 1 cuaca, sebelum hujan.. petir, kilat, dan langsung membuat langit gelap.

.

.

.

"Riku! Riku bangun!" kudengar Sena membangunkanku dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Droseros yang sepertinya bisa memahami situasi pun membangunkanku dengan memasuki pikiranku.

"Ukh.. Sena aku bermimpi tentang kekuatan naga-naga kita," jelasku. Sepertinya sebelum aku ngomong Sena ingin berbicara sesuatu, tapi kulihat bibirnya mengatup lagi.

"Riku, aku bermimpi hal yang sama," kata Sena menatapku cemas, karena ia pun tahu.. kekuatan naga ke 3 sangat berbahaya jika jatuh ke orang yang salah.

"Sena, ayo!" kataku tegas, tetapi Sena langsung menjawab dengan santai.

"Kemana? Kita belum mempunyai petunjuk apa-apa," langkahku terhenti, saat itu juga seperti ada bayangan hitam melesat di depan kami. Karena penerangan terang maka bayangan itu semakin jelas.

"Sena.. apa itu?" kataku sembari menunjuk bayangan hitam yang terus melesat ke sana kemari.

".." kulihat Sena karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia terperangah dengan mulut menganga lebar hingga bawah, matanya melotot. Pemandangan yang satu ini lebih horror di bandingkan bayangan itu, bagiku.

"_tempat yang harus kau tuju sekarang adalah SMU Deimon, dan di tempat klub American Football nya, maka kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan," _

Ada suara seperti itu di telingaku, suaranya serak, seperti suara pria dewasa. Dan lagi, suara itu membuatku teringat kepada pemimpin Deimon Devil Bats, yaitu Hiruma Youichi. Suara itu hilang, dan pada saat itu juga bayangan hitam itu hilang. Sena masih terperangah, dan langsung ambruk di bahuku. Mungkin saking takutnya dia pingsan..

To Be Continued~

Heh! Gomen! Ehm,saya sempet hiatus.. gara2 stress, gomen bgt buat readers! untuk meminta maaf saya membuat short story di bawah ini~

Sena : uhm, author.. nanti muncul Suzuna ga?

Author : haa? Utk apa? Mang napa?

Sena : Ah! Eh, ehm.. so,soalnya Suzuna .. psst psst

Author : HAAA? #ngikutin 3 bersaudara ha-ha

Riku : "soalnya Taki Suzuna istimewa" gampang kan

Author : APAAA? BENERAN NIH RIKKUN?

Riku : JANGAN PANGGIL AKU RIKKUN SELAIN MAMO-NEE AUTHOR SIALAN!

Sena : kok jadi berantem?

Hiruma (tiba-tiba nongol) : ngapaen nih pke ciri khas gue hah? –logat preman pasar-

Author : Kyaa! You-chan! *peluk* #di kemplang ama hiruma

Hiruma : paan seh! (gembungin permen karet)

Mamori (tiba-tiba nongol) : Hiruma! Jangan ganggu author! *author nyari perlindungan ke Mamori*

Author : *nangis sesengukan* hiks.. hiks..

Hiruma : haa? Paan seh! Ganggu aja! (kosa kata hiruma Cuma itu-itu aja -_-)

Mamori : ntar ga ku bantuin lg lho

Hiruma : Tch!

Mamori : minta maaf dulu ke aku pke omongan aku-kamu

All except Hiruma and Mamori : woow! Kedua insan kini telah bersatu!

Hiruma :BACOD! *Hiruma ngasih deathglare* Hn, aku minta maaf Mamori..

All except Hiruma and Mamori : *muntah2, se galon, langsung ke RS*

Suzuna (tiba-tiba nongol krn antenanya merasakan ada 'gosip hot') : apa? Apa? You-nii sama Mamo-nee? Hyaa, pasangan yg serasi! *sambil nyalamin selamat ke Mamori*

Mamori : ah.. jadi malu

Hiruma : *kabur*

Author : kok jadi gaje gini? Yaudahlah kita sudahi yaa! *stop video*

-oke, yang diatas gaje, dan gausah di baca -_-" ehm, maap bgt krn udah super telat nge update! Hem, jgn kasih flame ya.. saya masih pemula **(⌣́˛⌣̀")..**Oh,ya maaf atas balasan review2 nya! Saya tdk sempat menulisnya.. -̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_ -̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩ gomen bgt !

**Tolong klik yang di bawah ini~ **#ngarep =,=


End file.
